Knuckles the Echidna
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ Nakkurusu za Ekiduna?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an anthropomorphic 16-year-old echidna and the current guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic which is his solemn duty to protect from anyone who wants to abuse it. He is also the sole remaining descendant of the Knuckles Clan and last of the echidnas on earth. His dominant traits are his superhuman strength, and the two spike-like knuckles on each of his hands, from which his name is derived from, which he can use to dig with and climb up walls with ease. He can also trap the wind under his dreadlocks to glide through the air. A loner by nature, Knuckles is independent, headstrong and serious, yet gullible and short-tempered to a fault. He is fully devoted to his duty, spending most of his time on Angel Island protecting the Master Emerald, and rarely cares for anything that is not important. When his friends and others are in need of his help, however, Knuckles can always be relied on being willing to leave his post and prove himself a true and good-hearted hero. He is also one of Sonic's oldest friends and rivals. According to official Sonic Team polls, Knuckles is the fourth most popular character in the series, behind Tails, Shadow and Sonic. Blackpool Knuckles first appears again serving as an ally against Kenway, Anarky, Their groups, The Individual Villains and the true villains of the story. Knuckles The Echidna appears talking about Blackpool of his own game but daveg502 said this adventure is about Black Star, Tsubaki, and Taki. Later Knuckles meets a God of War villain known as Morpheus. Who stole the Master Emerald. Causing The Angel Island to fall. The B Team fights Sa'luk and Galacta Knight, not only them but with the help of Knuckles the Echidna, who later defeats the two members and joins the B Team. Allies and enemies Friends: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Team Chaotic, Big The Cat, Fox, Misty, Connor, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Makoto, Sora, Suki, Gohan, Jesu Otaku, Sarah, Kirrahe Enemies: Dr. Eggman, Mephilles the Dark, Metal Sonic, Haythem Kenway, Anarky, Morpheus (God of War), Rodrigo Borgia LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Knuckles and Sarah were caught by the villains led by Loki and Wesker to use to find and bring in monsters for the alliance as these monsters know where purgatory is. Knuckles and Sarah were saved by Bender and co and as a result they help in subduing Sari. Knuckles in the deeper parts of the pyramids see something lines of a different language detailing to past events which gets them in trouble with their enemy before they go after Dukat. Knuckles checks in the hopsital with the others regarding Belle while figuring out their next move together. Jack interrogates Buford and nearly kills him if it wasn't Bender, Skipper, Suede, Jesse, Connor and him stopping this. Knuckles arrives in the Friendship Kingdom and helps the crew with their mssions before they all join up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Knuckles arrives in Springfield and teams with Bender, Skipper, Stardash, Sarah, Suede, Suki, Connor, Gohan, Sora, Wendy, Jaeris and Bart to defeat the invasion with Garak's help. Knuckles work with Cassie, Sarah and Stardash to fight and kill William Birkin. Ultimate Story Knuckles made his first appearance during Ultimate Story the Missing Link. Although he wasn't official a character of the US until Ultimate Story 2. During his first appearance, Misty briefly visited Mobius where she met Knuckles. The 2 of them spent hours talking with each other and been close ever since. During the events of US2, Knuckles was almost always seen being around Misty. The 2 of them developed a strong status of trust in which they really became a powerful team. Every so often, Knuckles would work with Amy and Cream in maintaining Fox and Misty's relationship, even go as far as to be protective towards them, especially when it comes to Rouge. There is nothing that he wouldn't do for Misty. He would even go as far as to risk his own life for her. Gallery knuckles speaks.jpg knuckles hmph.jpg Sonic X Knuckles.jpg Knuckles in Sonic Riders.jpg Guardian Knuckles.jpg Knuckles the Echidna 2.jpg Knuckles06.png Knuckles_Lost_World.png knuckles_the_echidna_by_diabetic_giraffe-d6du7r9.jpg 1_Knuckles_Echidna3D_20060131.png Knuckles-Chillin-knuckles-the-echidna-15617694-640-480.jpg Knuckles_58.png SU_62_Sky_Rail_Zone.jpg 12_Mario_&_Sonic_at_the_Olympic_Winter_Games_Artwork (7).jpg Sonic_z_knux.png Knuckles-3d-art-песочница-Sonic-759582.png TrueEndTGA.png|Knuckles and little forest animals Sonic Boom Gallery Knuckleswitmuscles.png Knucklesboom.jpg Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Flyers Category:Speedsters Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Horrible Judge of Character Category:Knuckles and Tikal Category:Knuckles and Julie Su Category:Manly Man Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Order of the Just Members Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:B Team Members appearing in Blackpool Category:Main Members of The B Team in Blackpool Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Emperor Dalek Category:Enemies of Mecha Mario Category:Enemies of Nox Decious Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of Rodrigo Borgia and his True Templar Order Category:Boyfriends Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Enemies of Cesare Borgia Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Friendly Enemies Category:Likable Characters Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Purple Eyed Characters Category:Members of the B Team Category:Loners Category:Brutes Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dan Green Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Battle to the End Category:Stoic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Major Characters Category:Badass with a Soft Side Category:Protective Characters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Spike Users Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:True Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Royalty Category:Worthy Opponent Category:Team Free Will's Allies Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters favourite by Slipknot15 Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Travis Willingham Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Brian Drummond Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ryan Drummond Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Characters who break the 4th wall Category:Characters in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Heroes in LOTM: Distant Guardians Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Baalbeck Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Breakout Characters Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters of Chronicles of Great New Empire (Book One - The Enthropy) Category:Acolytes of the Mystics Category:Characters involved in Fanfictiondreamer's Showitious Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story Category:Order of the Storm Members